Pretence
by sunnyamazing
Summary: AU: SamPhil: When you pretend, you are supposed to be distant from the situation, what happens when it begins to feel real? Not just in your head, but in your heart too. Imagine Phil stayed at Sun Hill. Please review xox
1. New Tasks

**Pretence.**

_Pretence –  
the act of pretending,  
a false show of something,  
insincere or false profession._

**Chapter One.  
New Tasks**

Sam put her phone down, her hand knocking the receiver clumsily. What had all that been about? Jack wanted to see her and Phil in the Supers office in ten minutes. Her first thought was what had Phil done know, and somehow dragged her into as well. She stood there thinking for a moment, he hadn't done anything recently, that she knew would cause alarm, there had been Monica Dreyfuss of course, and a small argument with PC Gayle over the Stroud case, but other than that she couldn't think of anything else, unless there was something that he had kept hidden from her, and knowing Phil as she did that was always possible. She wandered towards the door of her office, and called out, "Phil, a word" and then she retreated, sitting on the edge of her chair.

Phil looked up as he heard Sam call him, and inside he was sure that he could feel a groan. He dropped his papers back onto the desk and went to stand.

"What have you done now eh Sarge?" Jo asked cheekily from the other side of the room

"Someone is in trouble" Stuart muttered too

"Oh shut it, both of you" Phil mumbled back at the two of them, as he headed for the DI's office. He paused outside the door, and then knocked softly.

"Come in" Sam called from inside, and she looked up as Phil entered the room, "Sit down Phil" she said with her serious tone

"Ma'am" Phil said through gritted teeth, perhaps those two had been right, and he was being called in here for another grilling, strangely enough this made him feel bad, he had thought that recently he had been doing a good job, after the Monica debacle, and perhaps he was finally getting used to having Sam, his ex-lover and perhaps ex-best friend as his new boss.

"Is there anything that you need to tell me?" Sam questioned, hoping that whatever the DCI and Super already knew, she could get Phil to tell her, so as she wouldn't look incompetent.

"No Ma'am" Phil replied, perhaps this wasn't that he had been in the wrong, unusual, he thought to himself, and he was sure that a small grin began to appear.

"Are you sure? No cases, no complaints, no women issues" Sam asked, adding the last point in quickly, hoping that it wouldn't cause an argument

"No, none of them. Most of my cases are going well, a few in court next week, no one but Stuart has complained about me lately, and as for the latter, none that I can speak of" Phil said, the smile beginning to widen, interesting question for a DI to ask her Sergeant.

"Okay, well if you are sure, then the DCI and the Super have requested that both of us, meet them in Heaton's office, about now" Sam replied, as she looked at her watch, noticing that the ten minutes were almost up.

Phil said nothing he just stood, and headed for the door, wondering what was going on. He wandered out into the main office, and then headed out into the hallway. Sam watched as he left, she was pretty sure that Phil was telling her the truth, she knew him well enough to know when he was lying, or when he was getting in over his head, she'd known from the minute that Monica Dreyfuss arrived in the station, that she would cause nothing but trouble, and trouble was all that she had caused. However Sam couldn't help but feel a sense of relief, perhaps he hadn't done anything at all, she sighed and then followed him out into the hallway.

* * *

"What do you think that's all about?" Stuart asked Jo, as she perched on the edge of his desk

"I think it means that you should be paying more attention to what is right in front of you" Jo said with a warm smile, "This assault case, for example"

"Yes DC Masters" Stuart said, returning the smile, "You will find out what is going on though, wont you?" he questioned

"Perhaps, but you'd better be nice if you want me to tell you" Jo replied, and the two of them laughed

* * *

Sam paused outside the Supers office, the blinds were all drawn, and she couldn't see what was inside. That worried her slightly, she turned to look at Phil, he looked as confused as her, she reasoned. She knocked on the door, and then waited, turning the door handle when she heard the two voices inside.

"Guv, Sir" she said, as she entered the room

"Sir, Guv" Phil added, as the two of them stood next to one another

"Shut the door please Phil" Jack asked, as he stood next to a huge blank board

Phil nodded, and did what he was told

"Take a seat" John said, motioning Sam and Phil to the empty chairs opposite the two of them

Sam immediately felt her heart rate quicken, something unusual was about to happen here, she sat down next to Phil, who had taken his seat quickly, and looked towards her superiors expectantly, hoping that one of them would soon tell her what was going on. She didn't have to wait long, as Jack cleared his throat and began, "Have either of you heard of Mr and Mrs Parsons, or more specifically Jason and Michelle Parsons"

Sam looked towards Phil, she hadn't heard of them, and it seemed that neither had Phil, he had an equally blank look on his face. "No Guv" she replied

"Phil?" John questioned

"No Sir, I ain't heard of them either"

Jack nodded, "Right then, we have a lot of ground to cover then" he said, as he flipped the board over, and two photos appeared, along with a heap of arrows, and pictures of local Sun Hill establishments, and jewellery. Jack pointed to the first photo, a brunette woman with dark green eyes, "This is Michelle Parsons, age 41, along with her husband, Jason Parsons, 36" Jack said, as he pointed to a blonde man, with blue eyes, and a somewhat angry expression, "She is suspected of being the next biggest cocaine dealer in the borough. She seems to have taken over Kristen Shaw's market share, the upper classes, the working people, who need their fix"

Phil nodded, he didn't need reminding as to who Kristen was, his friend was in jail because of her, and the decisions he had made regarding her.

"The two of them live here, Number 75 Tapping Valley Lane" John said, taking over, "They also have two children together, one is believed to be around six or seven, the other just two. The oldest, the daughter Camille, attends the Immaculate school, and the boy Brooklyn is usually carried around by his mother for most of the day"

"There has been a social services visit to the home, and although they are both suspected of dealing, we have no proof that they are users themselves" Jack added

"Right Guv" Sam said, as she concentrated on reading what was behind the two of them, wondering what this had to do with her.

"What we need you two to do is go in undercover, make friends with these two, find out what goes on in that house, and then find where they are sourcing the drugs" John explained, as he handed the same information to both Phil and Sam in a small booklet

"However these two are clever" Jack said before pausing, he didn't know what reaction he would get from either of them to what he was about to say, "The house at number 77 has just been sold, and we have arranged with the buyers, a Mr and Mrs Robinson to mount a surveillance operation from there"

"Okay" Sam said cautiously

"Just surveillance Guv?" Phil asked

"No Phil, we need you and Sam to go undercover as Mr and Mrs Robinson, we need you to play the role of the married couple" Jack said

Sam's jaw dropped open, what had he just said, she was about to go undercover with Phil, as his wife?

**So … what do we think? Should I continue? Review and let me know x**


	2. Mrs Samantha Hunter

**Okay, thank you to, Gem, Lisa, Beccy, SassyJ, Sam, Ellyce, Tee and Ruth for reviewing the first chapter, obviously I just had to continue!  
Hope that you enjoy!  
Wrote this chapter today :)**

**Pretence.**

**Chapter Two.  
Mrs Samantha Hunter**

Phil looked across at Sam, her face was portraying the look that he felt. Shock. Her face was white, her usually calm green eyes were wide, glaring back at her superiors. Phil could tell she was wondering what she had done to deserve this new task. Phil however, wasn't so sure that this was necessarily a bad thing, he genuinely enjoyed undercover work, it was why he had signed up, not to fill in the endless streams of paperwork and time sheets that lately occupied his days. He looked once more at Sam, she looked as if she was about to speak, Phil sighed inwardly wondering what she was going to say, whether she would flatly deny to work this closely with someone, least of all him, and perhaps she was making another idea that would impress Jack, and leave him to days of papers, still.

Sam composed herself, her stomach doing its best to make her lose track of all that she was thinking, she managed to clear her throat, and a small voice spoke, "Right Guv" she said, sneaking a look at Phil, wondering what he was thinking.

"Now you two need to understand that this isn't going to be an easy task" John explained, "These two aren't your average run-of the mill dealers. They have perfected their sales pitch, and they know their market, befriending them will not be easy"

"We understand" Phil answered defiantly, he was up to this challenge, he needed something to show that he could do this job, and deserved a place here at Sun Hill.

Sam turned her head sharply, and glared at Phil, was this what husbands did? Answered for their wives?

"Now we need to begin this operation as soon as possible" John added, "Taking out these two will deliver a clear message that drug dealing in any form is not tolerated in Sun Hill"

Phil rolled his eyes, but not to the knowledge of the two men sitting in front of him, Phil really didn't need another zero tolerance rant from Heaton at that very moment, but to be on the safe side he answered with a "Yes Sir"

"Now I have a meeting with the Borough Commander at Barton Street, but Jack will continue to brief the two of you, and I will expect a status update when I return" John smiled, and then gathered his things, before leaving the three of them alone in his office.

Sam who had been quiet, just listening, and wondering how far this whole marriage business was going to have to go, watched the Super leave, closing the door behind him with a click. She looked up expectantly towards Jack, "Phil, would you go and get DC Masters and DS Turner, we will require their cooperation in this operation"

"Yes Guv" Phil answered, and he left the room, heading out into the corridor

"There goes my husband" Sam said jokingly as she watched Phil leave the room

"You are going to be able to do this, aren't you Sam?" Jack asked, worried that this would put two of his best, well at least one of his best officers in danger, his opinion of Phil was somewhat able to vary, depending on who he was seeing at the moment in time.

"Of course" Sam replied, with all of the conviction she could muster, her heart beating rapidly inside of her chest, could she do this? There was no question, she had to do this. "Can I ask one question though?"

Jack didn't reply, he just nodded, he had a feeling that he knew what the question was going to be

"Why did you choose us?" Sam asked simply, there were of course others in the department, some of them even more aptly qualified than Phil and herself, not that she would like to admit it. Terry for example had an exemplary record when it came to undercover work, and he was the one usually shipped out when things became complicated and messy.

Jack sighed, it had been the question he predicted, "Well, the Super and I both thought that given the circumstances of the case, that you were the best female officer to send in, you have after all been here for many years, and you are the inspector, we did also think of Jo, but then there's complications there, Stevie is too new to the station, and would talk to much and give it away far too easily" Jack said clearing his throat, "And the others just didn't seem to suit the idea, and as for Phil being the one to be your husband, well you and I don't make the most realistic couple for a rich princess and her toy boy husband to befriend, you and Neil would do nothing but bicker, and hardly portray the loved up couple, Stuart has that television experience that he likes to remind us all of, which in truth does actually make him far too recognisable, and I do know that the two of you have a history"

"He's not the only one I have history with" Sam said under her breath

However her voice was not heard, and Jack continued speaking, "And after all, you and Phil have been through a lot together, you are friends aren't you?"

Sam paused before answering, were she and Phil friends? That was a tricky question that even she herself didn't know the answer to. They hadn't spent much time together in the past few months, the occasional case work together, but that was really all. She had however saved his job, when Neil wanted him roasted over the whole Monica debacle, that moose, Sam thought, remembering her annoyingly perfect French look, topped off with that squeaky accent. Sam had defended him that whole day through, even managing to get Neil to see her point of view, and that took some doing, so perhaps that was a sign of friendship, at least on her behalf. But then she tried to remember the last time she'd had a conversation with Phil that would constitute as friendly banter, not involving work, and that was probably before their romantic relationship crashed and burned. Sam looked up at Jack, he looked worried, and she was right, Jack was worried, worried that he'd been right in voicing his hesitations to John that these two were not the right pair to do this, that anything other than making Samantha Nixon and Phillip Hunter pretend to be a married couple would be so much better. But John had been so persistent, and so sure that these two were right, that Jack eventually relented, and stored this compromise to use later, when he really thought something was a terrible idea.

"Course we are friends Guv" Sam eventually said, lying through her teeth, pretending to be Phil's wife couldn't be any worse that being stuck in those tunnels with him, or being shot at, could it? Sam sighed, whether she liked it or not, she was going to find out, Mrs Samantha Hunter, here she came.

**Please review x**


	3. Jealousy Talking

**Latest chapter for you all!  
Thanks so much to Gem, Claire, Sarah, Sam, Laura, Beccy, Sassy, Ellyce, Ruth and Barb for reviewing!  
I hope that you like this one!**

**Pretence.**

**Chapter Three.  
****Jealousy Talking**

"Oooh look, the Super is leaving" Stuart said, as he noticed the familiar orange hair heading downstairs. He'd moved to stand by the window just after Sam and Phil had left the office, he wanted to know what was going on, and had seen the two of them enter Heaton's office.

"He's probably just off to some meeting, there's seriously not that much need to be getting so excited" Jo called out to him, she on the other hand had returned to her desk, and was studying her computer screen intensely, the two of them were paid to work, not guess what Sam and Phil were doing, or not doing as the case may be. "Do you plan on helping me with this case at all?" she asked sarcastically

"Huh?" Stuart asked, he'd hardly been listening to Jo, too busy concentrating on the other section of windows in front of him, until he noticed Phil in the corridor, walking back towards them. "Oh crap" he muttered, and tried to race back over to Jo, accidentally banging his knee on a desk as he did so

"I gather he's coming back then?" Jo asked, trying desperately to prevent herself from laughing, instead a smile played across her lips

"Yes, now this case?"

"You are unbelievable" Jo said, poking him in the arm sharply

* * *

Phil smiled to himself, he'd seen Stuart at the window, and his little race backwards, and he couldn't help but think that he was going to enjoy it when it was revealed that he was going undercover with Sam. The two of them didn't fight as much as they used too, they did after all both need to keep their jobs, they had instead settled for what Phil called a mutual dislike of each other, but old habits died hard, and any chance Phil got to get one over Stuart he did, and Stuart was the same. This made for a good chance that a lot of cases were solved, especially if they were in competition at the time. Phil pushed open the doors and wandered inside, walking towards Jo and Stuart, Jo pretending not to laugh and Stuart trying desperately to concentrate on the computer screen.

"Jack needs to see you two" Phil said, when he reached them, it was tempting to give it away now, and have the reaction to himself, but there was no harm in making them think that they might have done something too.

Stuart and Jo looked at one another, before both stood and followed Phil, both of them feeling as tentative as the other, not knowing what was to be revealed.

Sam looked up as Phil returned to the office, bringing Stuart and Jo behind him, Phil took his seat back next to her, and Stuart and Jo stood behind, leaning against one of the cabinets.

"Okay" Jack began, "This is Michelle and Jason Parsons. Married with two children, Camille and Brooklyn, they live here" he said pointing to a house pinned to the board, "They are also suspected to be major cocaine dealers, and responsible for the latest batch hitting the street, smuggled in from Columbia"

"Columbia?" Stuart asked, "I thought Alvarez was Columbian"

"He was, but soon enough there was another to take his place" Phil answered, turning back to look at Stuart

"Now, we don't believe that these two are actually users" Jack said, "Michelle Parsons is from family money, her father owned a racing conglomerate, and when he died she was left with a small fortune. She is now 41 years old, and has probably never worked a day in her life, or at least a legitimate day. She spends much of her time flitting around various high end retailers, usually with Brooklyn on her hip. Her husband Jason is 36, he is a mechanic, and he came from the Jasmine Allen. The two of them are believed to have met in a club in the city about seven years ago, and they have been married for five of those years"

"He did well then" Stuart commented

"We believe" Jack continued, "That the two of them saw an opening in the market and decided to fill the gap. Jason does still have contacts around the Jasmine Allen, and his workplace is not far from there. It is your job, Stuart and Jo to concentrate on these contacts and see if one of them leads back to drugs, the supply. Because a lot of them will indeed be users themselves"

"Yes Guv" the two of them answered

"As for you two" Jack said motioning to Sam and Phil, "Your task is to get close to the two of them, make friends. We have set up a removals van with some furniture and things for 4pm today, but it might be best if the two of you go home and add some more personal items to these boxes" Jack said, as he pointed to some brown boxes stacked by the office door, "We need you two in there by tonight, Sam you are to hand your cases over to Neil, leave him a note on his desk, he can read it when he gets back from court. Phil you are to hand anything outstanding onto Max and Stevie, they can take care of that"

Sam nodded, "Yes Guv. Do you have any idea how long we are going to have to do this for?"

"Do what?" Stuart asked, he was confused, he had been told about drug dealers, and now he didn't know what was going on, he looked over at Jo, she looked just as confused

"Didn't Phil tell you? I expected that he would have" Jack asked surprised, maybe after all of this time Phil Hunter had finally learnt some self control

"No Guv, I thought you'd want to tell them" Phil answered

"We are being sent undercover" Sam replied, turning around to look at her colleagues

"Sam and Phil are going to pose as the Parsons' new neighbours" Jack explained

"Yes, Mr and Mrs Robinson, or is it Hunter?" Phil said with a smile, as he watched Stuart's face change

"Sam, which one would you prefer?" Jack asked

"Hunter" Sam replied, "Easier for him to remember" she joked

"You are making the two of them married" Jo said, pausing, "To one another?" she asked, it was Jo's opinion that the two of them should really be married, she knew that they had been together, Phil had filled her in on that, as had Stuart when he was complaining about Phil one day.

Sam smiled weakly, and nodded.

Stuart didn't say anything, he was glaring at Phil, who had a hint of a grin on his face, Stuart knew that he was enjoying this whole situation.

Jack cleared his throat, the atmosphere in the office was tense, he could cut the tension with a knife, "Sam, Phil I think it is best if the two of you head home, and meet back here at 3pm, the van will arrive here about then, and we can load some of your things, and then you can head out to Tapping Valley Lane. You might both want to contact your families, let them know where you will be, as for the back story, the Super and I thought it best for you two to have been married for about four years, neither of you have been married before. Phil probably best if you tell Alfie's mother not to bring him around, and Sam warn Abigail where you are, and ask her if she is prepared to be involved at all"

"Involved Guv?" Sam asked

"We need to have some way of contacting you if things go completely wrong. We thought that we could send in Nate or Benjamin with Abi as her partner, and they could help you get out of there" Jack explained

"Okay Guv, I'll make sure that I ask her" Sam replied

"Now are there any other questions?" Jack asked, the four of them shook their heads, "Right, then you all know what you need to do. Sam, Phil I'll see you both here later"

Sam smiled, and stood, making her way to the door, where they all filed out of the room, Sam strode ahead, and headed into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Looks like someone is happy about playing your wife" Jo teased, as she returned to her computer

"You are just jealous DC Masters that is jealousy talking" Phil teased back laughing, as he knocked softly on Sam's office door.

"Come in" Sam called from inside, and she looked up as Phil entered the room.

"Can I sit?" he asked

"Sure" Sam answered

"I just wanted to say that I will bring my Playstation. We don't want to be getting bored when we are stuck in that house together"

Sam didn't reply, the word 'together' just hung in the air, unanswered, unexplained.

"I guess I'll see you later then" Phil said, as he stood, not knowing how he was going to be able to cope over the next few days if Sam remained mute.

"See you later Phil" Sam replied, and watched him leave, before realising that she had to do something, she was going to have to pretend to love this man, and perhaps spend large proportions of the day working in close proximity to him, Jack had been right, they had history, and the two of them would each need to use it to their own advantage, "Phil" she called

"Yeah" Phil said, as he turned back around, leaning against the door

"You do remember which game was my favourite. Don't you?" she asked with a smile

"I think so" Phil replied and he smiled back, "I'll remember to pack it, promise" he said, as he turned and closed the door behind him

Sam smiled, and reached for her bag from underneath her desk, perhaps pretending to be Mrs Hunter wasn't going to be so bad after all, especially if she could beat Phil at those racing car games that he thought he was the best at.

**Please review x**


	4. Loneliness and Fluttering

**Here is the latest chapter of Pretence.  
Thanks to Gemz, Sassy, Beccy, Sam, Tee and Laura for reviewing the last chapter.  
Before you read I have some author's notes, this is a rather long chapter.  
It was two separate ones but I decided to add them together.  
And this will be the last update on this one for a little while, there will be a Mercy update next week, but I have to move out of my house cause of renovations on the 17****th**** of June.  
The builders say that it is for a month, but I think it may be for a little longer.  
I will however try to find a computer so I can update and review as much as I can. But I promise I'll be back!  
**

**Pretence.  
****Chapter Four.  
****Loneliness and Fluttering.**

Sam pulled her car up outside her house a little while later, it had just gone midday, and she had three hours before she had to be back at the station. She had watched from her window as Phil had headed out to his car, and disappeared away, she wondered what he thought of this 'arrangement'. He had seemed to be happy, but then with Phil anything that pulled him away from paperwork was likely to make him happy. Sam climbed out of the car, and headed up the small path towards the front door, turning the lock and entering her home, quiet as usual, where nothing moved unless she moved it, and no sound was made, other than her occasional mutterings and the noise of the television, whenever she could be bothered to watch it. It had been over a year since Stuart had moved out, and Abi and Jared had only visited rarely since, Abi seemed to be getting her life back together, at least as much as she was able. She had a job, and was studying part time, and Sam's grandson bore no physical resemblance to his father, and for that Sam was truly grateful. She dropped her bag onto the ground and headed upstairs, walking into her room. One thing this undercover operation would bring would be some company, Sam was hesitant to admit it, but deep down she was lonely, just like she had been before Stuart had entered her life, and for a time it wasn't her work life creating havoc, it was her personal life. It had been a long time since Sam had, had a personal life, ever since Glen had revealed himself she'd let her personal relationships take a back seat to her work relationships. Even her relationship with Phil had fallen apart, they were friends still, at least she considered him a friend, just as she had told Jack earlier, but there was no doubt that they weren't the same type of friends who had once bet each other over the number of cases they could solve and he was no longer the one person she went to when she was in need of support, or had secrets to tell. Sam knew that he and Stuart had settled into some strange relationship, or game, as Sam would call it, she knew that the two of them wanted to stay at Sun Hill, and they had somehow found a way to co-exist peacefully, at least for the moment. It was Sam's opinion that Jo had much to do with this, she was the peacemaker between the two of them, she managed to have a friendship with the two of them, and somehow even though she was their DC, she managed to control them. Sam was in awe of this characteristic, and wondered if it was something that she could learn. Sam stopped at her bedroom door, and headed inside slowly, perching on the end of her bed. The facts were she was going to have to pretend to be Phil's wife, any old feelings that were or weren't there, were going to be helpful, because as usual this wasn't going to be an easy task, and if in doing this she got her friend back then this time she wouldn't be ruining it.

* * *

Sam groaned as she pulled a large suitcase from the boot of her car, dropping it to the ground with a thud. She then reached in further and pulled out the box that Jack suggested she should fill. She placed it carefully on top of the suitcase, and locked the boot behind her. She glanced at her reflection in the windows of her car, whilst at home she had, had the time to read up on Michelle Parsons, and Sam decided that if she wanted to go toe to toe with this woman then she was going to have to up her game. She flattened a piece of stray blonde hair, managing to tuck it behind her ear, before smoothing down her outfit, she smiled to herself, this wasn't exactly what she normally wore to the office, her usual outfit bordered on the standard power career woman's suit, or at least that was what Abi had recited to her, on her last visit. But at this moment Sam was wearing a black Chanel dress, with a deep neckline, and a slash along the bottom. The dress had been her grandmothers, and it had all the hallmarks of the vintage era, Sam had also teamed it with some sky high heels, something to make her short stature seem less of a disadvantage, and some dramatic eye shadow. Secretly she was wondering what the reaction of her colleagues would be to this new look. However as she glared at the suitcase and the box, she realised that whilst the heels said 'glamorous', they didn't say 'able to carry a box and a suitcase'. She looked around the yard, hoping to find someone to bribe to help her, either by reward or usage of her Inspectors rank.

* * *

Phil hummed to himself as he drove into the yard, he was back at the station on time, still determined to make the best impression possible. His box was next to him on the passenger seat, inside was the Playstation, and as promised the games that Sam had requested, as well as some other essentials that he would need. He had managed to get in touch with both mothers of his children, and had made sure that Alfie wouldn't be appearing out of no-where and giving away his and Sam's true identities. He looked around the yard, and noticed Sam standing by her car, at least he thought it was Sam, it wasn't until she turned around that he was absolutely certain. He'd seen that dress before, Sam had showed it to him when they had been together, but he'd never seen it on her. He couldn't believe that he was going to be able to pretend that she was his wife, he was realistic though, he knew that it didn't mean that anything would actually change, after all this was a case, and if he knew one thing about Samantha Nixon it was that the job came first.

* * *

Sam smiled as she saw Phil's car enter the yard, finally someone to carry one of her things for her. She watched as he got out of the car, he had obviously read his papers too, for he had changed into a dark pinstripe suit, with a brilliant white shirt underneath, with the top button undone. Sam wondered where it had all gone wrong with the two of them, where their friendship had been won and then lost so dramatically. The same thoughts as earlier still floated around in her head, they refused to leave. She knew where it had been won, those tunnels, when she had finally seen that underneath all of his macho-bravado Phil was actually a person, and one that could and did become a valid and needed friend. She also knew where their friendship had been lost, that one moment, when she'd been so scared she thought she would hyperventilate, that one decision, when she had leant towards him and kissed him. The weeks that followed had been fantastic, but this was a different relationship between the two of them, it was not the 'just friends' that they had been, it was new, and before it became anything more, she'd put the brakes on it, and ran. Perhaps this time together would re-create their friendship, after all they couldn't go on in this manner forever.

"Hey" Sam said, as Phil came over towards her, carrying his lone box.

"Hello Mrs Hunter" Phil said with a smile, if they were going to make this work then the sooner that the two of them got this new dynamic sorted, the better.

"Hello Mr Hunter" Sam replied, "Did you bring my game?"

"Of course" Phil replied, "It's buried in here somewhere, did you bring enough, by the way" he added, and motioning to the possessions lumped on the floor at Sam's feet.

"Just the essentials" Sam replied with a smile, "You couldn't help me, could you?"

'Sure" Phil replied, and he reached over for Sam's cardboard box, balancing it on his.

Sam smiled, and reached for the handle of her suitcase, kicking the bottom so it landed on the wheels, she pulled it forward and headed up in front of Phil, her heels clipping on the concrete below her.

"You look great, by the way" Phil called after her.

Sam smiled, but did not respond, but she knew that when he had said that her heart had a little flutter.

* * *

"Hello there married ones" Jo called from her desk, as he watched Sam and Phil enter CID, Phil carrying two boxes, and Sam teetering on the highest pair of heels Jo had seen for a long time.

"Good afternoon DC Masters" Sam answered with a smile, she could just see what Jo was thinking.

"Jo" Phil said almost laughing, it still seemed so funny that he and Sam were going to have to do this, almost ridiculous actually.

"Phil you can just leave that there" Sam said as she pointed at her box.

Phil smiled and put it down on the floor, "Nice suit" Jo replied, whistling towards him.

"Why thank you" he answered with a small bow, "Now have you and Wanted found out anything about the Parsons?" Phil asked with a snicker.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Phil" Jo warned, "Be nice"

"Yes Mum" Phil answered, laughing.

"Good to see that we are all in a good mood" Jack said, as he surprised the three of them, as he entered the office.

"Guv" the three of them answered as if on cue.

"Sam you look lovely" Jack said, "You will give Michelle a run for her money on the glamour stakes, you obviously read the briefing notes carefully"

Sam blushed, "Thank you Guv, I did"

Phil coughed in the background, and Jack just looked at him, Jo smiled, and whispered "Guv, I think Phil is looking for a compliment too"

Jack shook his head, "The removals van will be here in twenty minutes, and we have hired the two of you a car, best if you make your way back down to the yard and get organised"

"You mean I could have left this stuff down there?" Phil asked.

Sam smiled, "Oops" she said quietly.

Jo laughed, and watched as Phil albeit with a pained expression picked up the boxes once more, and Sam kicked at the bottom of her suitcase, "Good luck" she called with a sing song in her voice, "Try not to kill one another"

"Thanks Jo" Sam replied with a smile, and left the room, taking one last look around CID as she left, who knew when she would be back.

**Please review x**


	5. Tapping Valley Lane

**Thanks to Gem, Beccy, Laura, SJ, Sam, KattyKit2003 and Barb for reviewing the last chapter!  
Hope that you like this one!**

**Pretence.  
Chapter Five.  
****Tapping Valley Lane.**

"Wow" Phil said, as they rounded the corner and turned left into Tapping Valley Lane, "Nice street", he continued as he looked at the houses on either side of the street, all of them as beautiful as the next, "Which one is ours?" he asked, turning to look at Sam, who had been silent for most of the journey, simply gazing out of the window.

"The one with the van out front, and the sale board, perhaps?" Sam replied sarcastically.

Phil rolled his eyes and looked down at the street, "I can't believe they let him drive the van" Phil said protesting as they drove past the van and Phil glared in at the driver.

"Who would have you suggested?" Sam asked, as they pulled up into the driveway of their new home.

"I could've driven it"

"Phil, we are supposed to be the rich and famous, the rich and famous don't drive their own furniture around, they have a driver, hence the van" Sam replied with a smile.

"Oh, the rich and famous" Phil said with a wink, "Does that mean that I should be opening the door for you?"

"I'd think that would be nice, considering you are supposed to be my 'loving' husband" Sam replied back, the word loving just tumbling out of her mouth before she realised what she had said.

"In that case then" Phil said as he climbed out of the car and wandered around to Sam's side, straightening his suit as he did, "Welcome home baby" he said, almost purring the three words at her, and pulling her out of the car and into his arms.

"Phil" Sam squealed, as her heels teetered on the gravel pavement, almost making her lose her footing, "You sound like you belong in Sex and the City"

"I thought that's what women liked, the perfect Mr Big, with his 'baby' and his drawl" Phil protested, as he let go of Sam and let her gain her balance, still however holding her with one arm,

"But Phil 'baby', you are a long way from Mr Perfect" Sam said with a giggle.

* * *

Stuart looked out from the window of the van, peering over the rim of the dark glasses that Jack had told him to wear, and adjusting the cap firmly onto his head. At the last minute Jack had decided that it was better for an officer to escort Sam and Phil to Tapping Valley Lane, instead of the driver of the van, just in case the Parsons' had contacts in the moving business, Jack wanted them in the least amount of danger as possible. So Stuart had been seconded to the job, plus the little handy disguise, of Mickey's shades, and the cap from lost property, which smelt really really bad. He groaned at the reflection of Sam and Phil, it hadn't taken him long to get his arms back around her, he flicked open his phone, and drafted out a text _Hunter's arrived, about to unload the van. Back soon _which he quickly sent off to Jack, before editing the message until it read _Hunter's already hugging. Told you. Back soon, _and sending it to Jo. He smiled as the reply back came from Jo, as quick as he could blink, _Lol. I told him to be nice, so you'd better be too. _He flicked the phone shut and laughed, waiting for Mr and Mrs Hunter to approach him.

* * *

Phil pulled his arm away from Sam and pouted, "Fine then" he said with mock protest, "It was just a bit of play acting, who knows who is at the curtains"

"I am sure that Michelle has better things to do, than stand at the windows and watch us" Sam said, as she wandered towards the front door, up the small path,

"Even so" Phil replied following, catching up to Sam and taking hold of her hand, "We still need to act the part" he continued as he leant over and kissed Sam on the cheek.

Sam felt her cheek tingle, and just managed to repeat to herself, _it's just the job, just the job, keeping up the pretence._

They reached the front door, and Phil pulled at the keys from his pocket, and then put them in the lock, waiting until it clicked, the door swung open, and the two of them walked into a huge foyer area, with a staircase leading towards the second floor.

"I'd better go and get the delivery man" Phil said with a devious smile.

"Be nice" Sam replied, before he turned and left her alone. Sam glanced around the pale grey walls, there was some furniture in the house, a large television hung on the wall and a very comfortable looking lounge suite stood in the middle of the front room, Sam presumed that this belonged to the Robinsons. She also took notice of a large silver rimmed mirror hanging over the fireplace. Sam glanced up at it, her heavily rimmed eyeliner eyes peered back at her, she didn't look like the Sam that she normally was, but perhaps that was a good thing, perhaps this job required a different Sam altogether.

* * *

Phil wandered back out to the van, which Stuart was now waiting beside, "Mr Hunter, I have your items here, they just require your signature" Stuart called out loudly, playing along with the game.

"Why thank you" Phil replied, as he signed a squiggle on the bottom of the blank piece of paper that Stuart had offered him.

"I assume that you need me to unload all this" Stuart said, motioning to the back of the van, and the few items that were inside.

"My wife says that we are rich and famous, and that we have drivers, and as that is what we are today, then yes" Phil said, before adding on a "Please" with a sweet voice, before he turned and walked back to the car, and getting Sam's suitcase from the boot, and dragging it up the gravel path back towards the house.

Stuart groaned, and then began to get the parcels from the back of the van, he hated this, Phil the glamorous, or what had he said, the rich and famous husband, and him the driver with a smelly hat, he was just about to reach for his phone and text Jo once more, but Phil returned to the front door, and then went to the van, carrying a chair high in the air.

**Please review x**


	6. Watched

**Okay, so first things first, I apologise for this chapter being such a long time coming! But its here now, and the next one will be much sooner! Promise!  
Thanks so much to SJ, Tee, Sam, Laura, Gem, Ruth, Beccy and Barb for reviewing the last one, almost three months ago!  
ENJOY! (could be some laughs in this chapter!)**

**Pretence.**

**Chapter Six.**

**Watched.**

Eventually Stuart and Phil had unloaded the van, and he had disappeared into the afternoon, and now Sam and Phil were left alone. Sam had managed to take a good look at the house, as Phil and Stuart had put things in their places, not of course without bickering, but that was their way, and was unlikely to ever change. Sam stepped back from the door as Phil closed it over, before he turned back to look at her, "So what do we do now?" he asked, as if he was bored already.

Sam rolled her eyes, "We've been here for less than an hour" she stated before she turned and walked towards the kitchen, her heels tapping the floorboards below her feet.

Phil sighed and followed her, before he stopped and leant on the counter, taking in the surroundings for the first time, "It's a nice house" he said with a calm voice.

"Yeah, its pretty" Sam said agreeing, as she reached up for the highest shelf of the cupboard, to where she could see some mugs, her left hand flicking at the almost invisible handle.

"Here, let me get them" Phil said, as he noticed her struggling, and before she could say anything he was beside her, and moved her out of the way, nudging her with his elbow.

Sam groaned, as Phil easily reached the mugs and handed them down to her, making them lower than they needed to be. "Thanks" she said through gritted teeth, before she placed them on the counter.

Phil laughed inwardly, and set about finding something to go with the mugs, after all you couldn't drink ceramic-ware, or even eat it. He headed for the fridge, and opened it, but it was empty, and warm, and that was when he noticed the cord, wrapped in a circle, at his feet.

"Umm Phil" Sam said from the other side of the kitchen, "We have a small problem" she stated, with her back towards him.

"Yeah I know, there's nothing in the fridge" Phil said grumbling.

"In that case we have two problems" Sam replied as she turned to look at Phil.

"Two?" Phil questioned.

"We don't have a kettle" Sam said, motioning towards the empty counter, "Or anything else" she added, pointing out towards the empty cupboards.

"Great" Phil replied sarcastically, "Who was supposed to bring the supplies?"

"It wasn't me" Sam said, as she leant back against the counter, "I guess the Robinsons bought the furniture, but not what they actually needed" Sam continued, with the same level of sarcasm as Phil had said towards her.

"So what are we going to eat?" Phil asked, before answering himself once more, "I guess we could ask our neighbours?"

"And say what, 'Hi we are your new neighbours, moved house today, and forgot the whole kitchen?'" Sam asked him, once more sarcastically, "I don't think that is the right angle to go for"

"Okay, so what is your idea?" Phil questioned, as he bent over and shoved the power cord into the back of the fridge, making it begin to hum.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to approach Michelle and Jason, I think we should just meet them casually, in the street" Sam said, thinking as she spoke.

"Okay, but does that mean that we ain't eating until tomorrow then?"

Sam once more rolled her eyes, before saying sarcastically, "Sure Phil, we aren't leaving the house at all". She then tried not to giggle as he looked at her confusedly, "There are things called shops, they sell food, and kettles, and knives and forks, I'm sure you would have visited one before" she said her laugh escaping at the end of the sentence.

"I have a perfectly good kettle at my house" Phil stated, not finding any of this amusing, "Why should I want to buy another one?"

"Phil, I'll buy the kettle" Sam said with another laugh, before she headed out of the kitchen heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Phil called after her.

"I may be rich and have a 'toy boy' for a husband, but I really think that Chanel is not appropriate for the supermarket" Sam called back to him, "I'm just going to get changed"

"Should I change too?" he asked, calling after her again.

"No" Sam called, before she headed up the stairs carefully, so as not to fall and break her ankle.

* * *

Sam quickly made her way down the opulent corridor, she had already decided that this house was a little strange, even if it was pretty with the strangeness, it had rooms that splintered and appeared in small hallways out of no-where, but Sam could see why it was worth what the Robinson's had paid, she made it into the bathroom, where she had left her suitcase, or where Phil had left it for her. She knelt down next to it, before unzipping it, and staring at its contents. There was a dark grey skirt on top, folded neatly and next to it was a deep purple blouse, Sam sighed and pulled them both out, before bending back down to hook her shoes off of her feet, she then stepped out of them, her feet landing on the cold tiles and more than an inch disappearing from her height. She removed her Chanel dress, and draped it over the bathtub, before changing into the less dramatic outfit, she then looked to the floor, and decided that the old shoes didn't look the part any more. This was why she had, had to bring so much more than Phil, two hours and she was already in a completely new outfit, she smiled and then reached out for a pair of white heels, with a large button on either side, she slipped her feet into them, and then buttoned them, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She dragged her finger underneath her eyes, before flicking her eyelashes with the tips of her fingers, she still looked the part, that was certain. She smiled slightly at her reflection, before heading back downstairs to Phil.

"You look nice" Phil said, as Sam walked down the stairs towards him.

"Thanks" Sam replied, pausing next to him, "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes" he said, "I made a list whilst you were gone"

"I wasn't that long" Sam said complaining.

"No, I made a list so we wouldn't forget anything" Phil explained, before he handed it to her, as they both headed for the door once more.

Sam read the list aloud, "Kettle, cutlery, plates, milk, bread, coffee, tea, chocolate, beer" she said, pronouncing the last one loudly.

"What's wrong with some beer?" Phil asked, as he reached out for the car keys and then swung the front door open, holding it three quarters of the way up.

"Nothing" Sam replied, as she slid underneath Phil's outstretched arm, "I was just thinking that wine should be on there too" she said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Phil asked, slightly shocked, "I thought you'd be telling me that I couldn't have either, y'know, being on duty" he said, his voice barely a whisper by the time he had made it to the end of the sentence, after all they were now in the front yard, where anyone could hear them.

"Now that is true" Sam replied, "Perhaps we'd better just get it in case we have some visitors, and not open it until then. There's always tea for you, especially since we are getting a new kettle, or at least I am, and I'll let you borrow it" Sam ended with a giggle, as the two of them reached the car, Phil stopping beside her, and flicking the door handle open for her.

"Thanks Phil" Sam said, as she went to hop inside the car.

Phil smiled and leant over, before kissing her softly on the cheek, and then sliding his lips up towards her ear, "I think we will need the wine" he whispered, as if he was attempting to seduce her.

"Why?" Sam asked, her breath caught in her throat by having Phil so close to her.

"We are already being watched" Phil replied, in the same seductive voice, before he kissed her once more, and then slid away from her around to the other side of the car.

Sam smiled at Phil, and managed with a small stagger to pull her trembling feet into the car, before she stared out of the dark tinted windows, towards the next house along, at the curtain that was moving side to side, and not because of any wind.

**Please review xox**


End file.
